


Need

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Series: Gallavich Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mickey finally asks for what he needs, and Ian gives it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t have been a shock to Ian. Growing up the way Mickey had, expected to be something you weren’t your entire life, was bound to cause some issues. Mickey always felt like he needed to be in control, when he's in control the possibility of someone finding out who he really is is nearly nonexistent. Control is his safety net, is the only thing that makes him feel like he actually has a choice in anything, and he holds on to that with an iron grip. But that control leaves him wound up tight and aching for some sort of release.</p><p>For Gallavich Week Day 2: Let's get kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late but with work and the summer college courses I'm taking I'm so busy it's not even funny. Hopefully you enjoy it anyways.

It shouldn’t have been a shock to Ian. Growing up the way Mickey had, expected to be something you weren’t your entire life, was bound to cause some issues. Mickey always felt like he needed to be in control, when he's in control the possibility of someone finding out who he really is is nearly nonexistent. Control is his safety net, is often the only thing that makes him feel like he actually has a choice in anything, and he holds on to that with an iron grip. But that control leaves him wound up tight and aching for some sort of release, the type of release that Mickey isn't good at giving himself. 

So when Mickey comes to him and admits he wants to give up control,  _wants to give up control to Ian,_ he’s not shocked. It makes sense once he thinks about it and it’s not like Ian has a problem with it. He has experience with the topic, quite a bit of experience actually considering he's only nineteen. Ned had been into BDSM, turns out having a high stress job and a crazy ex-wife didn’t really work out for him, and had been the first one to introduce him to this lifestyle. Not to mention he’d seen a lot of things when he was working at the club, had done even more with the guys who’d taken him home, and he figures he’s got a pretty open mind when it comes to sex.

Besides, Mickey never asks for anything. He gives so much, does so much for Ian even if he’s not willing to admit it, and takes nothing in return. Most people don't realize this but Mickey's pretty damn selfless, at least when it comes to the people he truly cares about. The least he can do is give Mickey this, something he’s wanted nearly his entire life. And he’s got to admit, the idea of having Mickey on his knees begging for him has his dick harder than it’s been in a while.

“You wanna be mine?” Ian asks, clarifying Mickey’s statement even though he knows this is what Mickey wants. He can practically see it in every inch of Mickey’s body, the undeniable need to submit, and Ian would be damned if he didn’t give Mickey this one thing.

He takes a step towards him, watching Mickey’s reaction to his movements, as he contemplates what he should say. “You want to submit to me, belong to me?”

Mickey doesn’t say anything, but Ian can read his reaction in his eyes. Mickey swallows hard, Ian can hear the sound of his throat constricting, and nods. Ian can’t tell if he’s nervous or incredibly turned on, he figures it’s probably a little of both. “Okay.” Ian's about to say more but he's cut off by Mickey.

“Okay?” Mickey asks, suddenly gaining back his ability to speak. He tries to look okay but Ian can see how insecure he is. This topic can’t be easy for Mickey to bring up, he’s not exactly good at admitting that he needs something, and it seems like he's having hard time accepting this even though he's the one who had brought it up in the first place. “That’s all you’re fucking going to say? You don’t think I’m a fucking freak, don’t think I’m weird as fuck for craving something like this?”

“Mickey,” Ian says, trying to convey all of his feelings in just one word, as he comes to an understanding. Mickey is having trouble accepting the fact that he has a desire to submit so he had brought it up to Ian hoping he'd tell him he's wrong, thus forcing him to squish down his desire. “If you brought this up simply because you wanted some to tell you you're wrong for wanting something like that, you've come to the wrong person. There is almost nothing you can do that’s going to shock me, I’ve basically heard of everything and I don’t judge. That doesn’t mean I’m down for everything, but this? Asking for a relationship like this is not crazy. It’s just a form of release when it comes down to it and it’s possibly the sanest thing you’ve ever asked for. There’s nothing wrong with it, absolutely nothing.”

Mickey takes a while to respond but he seems to visibly relax after Ian’s mini speech. It’s obviously something Mickey needs, Ian can now sense his body crying out for something like this, and he’s not sure he’ll ever forgive himself for not realizing it sooner. “Okay.”

Ian’s lips twitch into a smile. He can tell it might take more than just a few well-placed words to get Mickey to fully accept this but he’s willing to work to make it work. “Now we’re going to have a conversation about this before we do anything, okay?” Mickey nods, doesn’t say anything, and Ian takes that as confirmation to continue.

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this right,” Ian says, putting as much emphasize as he can on his statement. “None of that 50 Shades of Gray garbage everyone’s been obsessed with. Safe, sane, and consensual, that’s the motto to live by. We’ll have safe words and limits and everything that comes with a relationship like this Mick, I don’t care if you think it’s over the top or gay as fuck.”

“But-” Mickey tries to interrupt. Ian gives him a look and the words he was about to speak are suddenly swallowed up.

“This is about safety, making sure the both of us are okay, and the last thing I want is to do something that ends up hurting you beyond what we decide is okay. This is non-negotiable,” Ian says, giving Mickey another look. “I don’t care what you think you can handle Mickey, we’re going to plan everything out in detail for a while. Once we get into the groove of things it’ll be a little less rigid but until we understand what each of us needs and wants from this, we do it my way. Understood?”

“Yeah,” Mickey says after a few minutes. “Whatever, I can do that.”

“Wanna try that again?” Ian says, raising an eyebrow.

It takes Mickey a few seconds to understand what Ian is trying to say but it’s not long before he gets it. “Oh, er, Yes. Yes, Sir. I understand.”

“Good boy, that’s much better.”


End file.
